Warmth
by DragonSteel
Summary: Summary: The sparkling inside Prowl had been growing for a year. It has changed him more than he would have once thought possible. PWP Prowl/Jazz, Sunstreaker/Prowl/Sideswipe


.

Prompt from the kink meme tfanonkink .livejournal .com ?thread=12496128#t12496128

.

REQ: G1, Prowl/any or various, Datsun sandwich, double penetration

I seem to have picked up a kink for Prowl mechpreg somewhere. The image of our favourite calm, quiet tactician going about his day with a bump growing under his bumper turns me into a puddle of goo.

The image is Prowl getting further along carrying his bitlet - don't mind who the other partner/s involved in sparking him up were, though I'm biased towards Prowl/Jazz - and developing a tendency to cuddle up between mechs. Prowl's always been super sensitive to his position as an officer and having to keep a degree of detachment, but now he's carrying he gravitates to warm spots to support his bump and his back/doors.

This develops into him being sandwiched between two larger mechs - him between the twins, maybe - and both of them spiking him, slow and very gentle and them both overloading multiple times, since while Prowl's carrying most of his energy is going to the little one and it takes a good bit more for him to overload. On the other hand, his partners clinging to each other around him and helplessly overloading multiple times thanks to a hot, wet, talented valve means all their energy in overload's going to his festation system and his bitlet rather than dissipating/grounding itself, so this works out nicely.

Prowl/Twins would be delightful, whether or not they're established partners or just bemused and happy to help out, but if you can get Prowl/Jazz in there with Jazz getting turned on watching and-or murmuring sweet nothings in Prowl's audial and petting his bump that would be just as hot. If there's an established relationship outside of the couple doing the cuddling/spiking, they have to be okay with it with permission asked and granted, especially if it's with a 'frag yes, that's so hot!'

.

.

.

Prowl's joints groaned and sighed as he carefully sat down behind his imposingly large desk. He meticulously sorted through his paperwork and reports, uploading urgent files to one datapad and the others to the already categorized datapads spread across the surface of his desk. There were two datapads for essential and non-essential supplies, another for the crew's health and morale, and so on and so forth.

Prowl insisted on at least skimming through each and every report, but he no longer responded to any but the urgent. His efficiency had decreased greatly since he had been ensparked an earth year ago. Much of his processing power was diverted to the delicate and complicated process of building his sparkling's body. Finally finished sorting and reading the reports, Prowl set aside the non-urgent files and commed the appropriate mechs to come by and pick up the datapads. Many of the files already had copies in the correct offices, and did not need to be picked up, but at certain security levels a report was restricted to one copy per base or less.

Inferno arrived first, and departed with a minimum of small talk. No doubt Red Alert was anxious to receive his files quickly and without incident. Bluestreak and Fireflight brought cubes of energon and plenty of gossip with them. Prowl set the energon to the side, but let them chatter for several minutes before sending them on their way with their datapads.

Prowl had settled back with his remaining datapads, struggling to remain focused, when Smokescreen pinged for entry. The door slid open to reveal the red and blue praxian carrying another cube of energon. Exasperated, he accepted the cube, set it with the others, and unobtrusively edged the tactical datapad out of sight.

"What brings you to my office, Smokescreen?"

"I heard Bluestreak go by; you're done with the pads, right?"

"Yes."

Smokescreen met his optics with and expectant look, and Prowl returned it with a level stare. After a minute Smokescreen broke the stare with a glance up, saying, "Come on Prowl, you know Ratchet and Prime will give me horrible guilt trips if I don't take some of the tactical data off your hands. And then they'll nag you too, don't you think they won't."

Prowl knew that they would. Ratchet had given him a lecture on work, health, and the sparkling almost every time he had seen him for the past year. Half the crew seemed to think he had no idea how to take care of himself and would work himself and his sparkling into an extended stay at the medbay before his carrying was over. Really, he had only done that once before he was ensparked. Well, twice. Jazz would insist that the incident on Cybertron, coordinates 2020:45 counted as well, but really the circumstances had been entirely different.

Resigned, Prowl tugged the datapad out from under the blank pad he'd pushed it under. With an efficient movement he connected it to the pad he'd been reading and began transferring a few of the files.

"Prowl," Smokescreen said sternly as he leaned over and pushed the pad down, "I know you've already sorted through these; give them to me and I'll finish the analysis. If I think something's important I'll bring it back." Smokescreen gave him an earnest look eerily similar to Bluestreak's, "Come on Prowl, you'll just wear yourself out."

Prowl's wings didn't wilt, and he certainly didn't pout, as he transferred the files back. Smokescreen smiled and wiggled his doorwings reassuringly as he accepted the datapad. With a pointed glanced at the energon cubes clustered to the side of the desk, Smokescreen finally left.

With an irritated glance at the blank spot where the non-urgent tactical datapad had been lying, Prowl returned to reading and conducting analysis on his remaining reports.

An hour later his door opened quietly and he looked up with a small smile to greet Jazz. The black and white Autobot swaggered in with a smile and a cube of energon.

"Heya Prowler."

"Hello, Jazz."

Jazz crossed the room quickly and offered the cube with a flourish. With another small smile Prowl accepted, "Thank you, Jazz."

Jazz watched intently, his visor brightening when Prowl took a long sip from the cube. Grinning, he then said, "Now lemme see how big ya are."

"I hardly think the sparkling has grown since this morning," Prowl said dryly, but obligingly turned away from the desk as Jazz skipped around the desk to him.

"That's cuz you haven't had any energon since then," he said cheekily.

Prowl shook his head in amusement and lifted the cube to drink the rest as Jazz kneeled down to coo and gently rub his stomach. It was bulging out noticeably, to the point where Prowl didn't quite fit behind his desk anymore. In an ordinary carrying his bumper would have taken much of the weight as well, but his midsection was better protected, and with the Decepticons still on Earth, his protocals had been adjusted by Ratchet.

During the first month Prowl's nanites had adjusted his body and prepared it to manufacture the sparkling's body. Among these adjustments had been the diversion of many of his energon lines and other ways of ensuring his spark would receive increased energy to sustain the small spark connected to it. There were also alterations to make him more energy efficient, but he still consumed 2.3 times more energon than before. Many of the crew members attempted to feed him much more, but he also had… alternative methods of collecting energy now.

Jazz chuckled, "I know that look." Prowl realized that he had been staring at him and he felt his doorwings flutter. Optics caught by the movement, Jazz leaned back for a clearer view. Encouraged by the attention they spread and shivered.

"Real temptin' Prowler," Jazz said with a smirk, "But ahm on duty 'til tonight."

Prowl slowly spread his legs, wings swaying and trembling. Jazz's visor darkened in hue and his mouth opened slightly. "Prowler, you keep that up and we're not going to get any work done today," Jazz said huskily.

The view of Jazz kneeling between his legs was very enticing, but Jazz was right, and there were some matters that did require the personal attention of the second or third in command. Reluctantly, Prowl turned back to face his desk, but he couldn't keep his wings from shivering. They were often cold now, with most of his energy going to his midsection and spark.

Deft warm hands gently grasped and rubbed carefully, easing some of the cold. "Sorry Prowler. Why don't you pick somebody out while you're waiting for me, hm?"

Doorwings perking up, Prowl smiled and bid Jazz farewell. He went back to his reading and analyzing with cold and aching doorwings, and anticipating the end of his shift.

.

.

The recreation room was full, as it usually was at the end of the day shift. Prowl entered calmly with the energon cube Bluestreak had given him half full in his hand. He hadn't quite been able to resist taking a few sips while working, but had been determined to finish the rest here.

Ratchet gave him a suspicious look and a penetrating scan, but appeared somewhat mollified by whatever results he had received. His sensitive doorwings tingled from the scan and noticeably twitched and shuddered. Ratchet, who had still been watching, gave him a smirk and turned back to whatever conversation he and Ironhide had been having.

Prowl scanned over the room as he settled at an empty table with a good view of the doors, tables, and energon dispensers. There was Ratchet and Ironhide seated near the door, Mirage being talked at by Huffer in the corner, Bumblebee, Trailbreaker, and Hound were engaged in some sort of heated discussion with an uncomfortable looking First Aid seated at the fourth chair at their table. Most of the tables in the rec room were round, with 5 or 6 chairs spread around them except for a long rectangular table near the dispenser which was typically occupied by the Protectobots or Dinobots. Prowl briefly wondered why First Aid was not currently seated there with his gestaltmates. He quickly estimated, with a probability of 89%, that they had had a small argument. It was also 80.2% likely that with this subtle showing of First Aid's displeasure the argument would end tonight, and in First Aid's favor.

Prowl frowned minutely, the Protectobots were fairly young and inexperienced for what he was hoping for tonight, Ironhide and Ratchet, and Hound, Trailbreaker and Bumblebee seemed caught up in their conversations, and Huffer, while nice in his own way, didn't have quite the energy for what he was craving.

He was contemplating the best strategy for luring Mirage away and breaking through his stiff façade when Sideswipe and Sunstreaker bounded in.

Young, but with experience, and whatever they lacked would be made up with their energy. Even better, they appeared to be in good spirits, even Sunstreaker. Pleased, Prowl deliberately spread and swayed his restless doorwings. The movement caught their attention and Sideswipe paused on the way to the dispenser to give him a puzzled look before continuing on his way. When they turned back with their cubes Prowl began making wide circles with his wings. It strained the joints terribly, but if it worked, and there was an 87% chance that it would, it would probably (95% chance) be worth it.

Both twins paused and eyed him speculatively this time. Sideswipe abruptly spun around and dispensed another cube. The troops were on Earth were no longer under rationing, one of the reasons why his sparkling had been possible in the first place, but he was almost tempted to write a proposal for some light rationing just so Autobots would stop bringing him excess energon. Nevertheless he made smaller circles with his doorwings, beckoning the twins closer as they approached.

Prowl set down his now empty cube and caught the full one Sideswipe roughly slid across the table. Maintaining eye contact he took a slow sip. Reassured that their offering had been accepted, the twins sat. Sidewsipe with a sprawl and a smile, Sunstreaker stiffly with a tense glance around the room.

"Hello Sunstreaker, Sideswipe."

"Hey Prowl, how's paperwork been treating you lately?" Sidewsipe smirked.

"Quite well. Your patrol went well, I presume?"

"Same old, same old," Sideswipe maintain his smirk, but his and Sunstreaker's optics were staring past his head at his doorwings, which had begun shivering. Prowl's own gaze wandered, and then caught on one of Sideswipe's hands resting on top of the table. They were a warrior's hands, strong and deft. There were a few rough patches from work, or maybe play, but they were clean with a bright healthy color. His doorwing's tingled, as he imagined those strong hands stroking and caressing them.

The red hand twitched and clenched and Prowl looked up to meet Sideswipe's gaze. A moment of silence passed before Sideswipe shook himself and began an absentminded, mostly one sided chatter. Prowl switched his gaze between him and Sunstreaker, his attention catching on lips, optics, hands. Sideswipe stuttered when he caught his gaze again. Prowl freely imagined those lips caressing his, those optics blazing with passion, hands clenching in pleasure. His doorwings and valve tingled, and his legs spread. He knew that he had begun broadcasting his arousal when Sunstreaker startled nearly out of his chair and Sideswipe froze, mouth hanging open, mid-sentence.

Carrier protocols adapted their bodies to be more efficient at absorbing energy as well as using and directing it. The electrical discharge which occurred during overload was a favored method of energy absorption. As such there was a carrier protocol which created a specific automatic broadcast on a very short range. This not only alerted nearby mechs to a receptive carrier in need of energy, but upon interception also caused a series of system cascades which increased energy output and arousal.

It was customarily considered an honor, a highly enjoyable honor, to provide a carrier with energy in this manner. Confident in the 96% chance that his invitation would be accepted, Prowl stood and slowly made his way around the table.

Sideswipe turned to face him, licking his lips, and looked crestfallen when he walked past, only to brighten when Prowl carefully and deliberately sat in Sunstreaker's lap. Prowl happily leaned back into Sunstreaker's warm chest, his chilled doorwings stretching and relaxing as some of their weight was taken off their hinges.

Sunstreaker sat tense and still under him, hands clenched at his sides and fans whirring in his chest. They blew out hot air at Prowl and he arched and pressed his wings into the heat. This, however, left his front feeling neglected. He looked to Sideswipe hopefully.

Trembling yellow fingers tentatively brushed against the outside of his thighs. Sideswipe smirked as he rose and stalked the few steps to Prowl and leaned down to rest his hands on Prowl's thighs.

"Well now, isn't this interesting?" he smirked as his fingers worked their way up to his hips. Sunstreaker's yellow fingers followed in their wake, but while Sideswipe hesitated, stopping before he reached the swell of the sparkling's body, Sunstreaker brushed up his sides and along the bottom of his bumper and then, with little circles, down over his midsection. In contrast to Prowl's doorwings his midsection was almost uncomfortably warm as some of the energy spent in producing the sparkling escaped into his surrounding plating, and the fingers trailed circles of cool air as they moved.

Sunstreaker's finger's were barely touching his plating, puzzling sensors with faint readings, and trembling red fingers hovered uncertainly before Prowl gently grasped them and pressed them against him. "It is fragile, but strong enough. You won't hurt it." Sunstreaker's hands flattened, overlapping with his brother's and, still with infinite gentleness, they began caressing. Prowl shivered.

The life being built inside him felt warm, like Sunstreaker against his back. His spark trembled with the effort of sustaining the small energy ball huddled against it like their fingers trembled against his plating. It was silly, perhaps, but in this moment the warm, desperate love he already felt for his sparkling spread to encompass these two other beings. In this moment, they were connected, they were family, more than family. He wanted them, wanted to touch and never part from them. It was a kind of love he had never allowed himself to feel before a year ago. It scared him, it enthralled him, it fulfilled him. In this moment, it was all that he knew.

With the awkwardness of his unaccustomed shape and weight he grasped at their arms to help him stand. Sideswipe steadied him, optics blazing when they met. Prowl leaned forward, pressing against his smooth red chest and whispered against his lips, "I want you."

Yellow gleaming arms encircled him from behind. "Then come with us," Sunstreaker's smooth voice whispered.

"Come where?" Prowl asked, puzzled. A gruff guffaw answered him in Ironide's rough voice, "Never figured ya for an exhibitionist Prowl!"

Startled, Prowl looked over and quickly realized that the entire rec room was currently staring at them.

Embarrassed, yet still aroused despite himself, Prowl tugged Sideswipe toward himself and buried his face in his chest.

Sideswipe snickered, "Our quarters or yours?"

"My berth is larger."

Sideswipe began to pull away and Prowl's fingers latched onto the edge of his chestplate, preventing him from going further. He pressed against him, taking comfort from his solid presence and warmth. Between them Sunstreaker's arm shifted so he grabbed it and wrapped it around more firmly about him, so that it pressed against the bottom of his bumper and the rounded top of his midsection.

"Looks like he doesn't want you two going anywhere!" someone called.

Sunstreaker's engine rumbled angrily and he pressed closer against his back and wings, but Sideswipe laughed back, "You perverts would love a free show!"

"So why don't you give us one!" Prowl was disgruntled to realize that that was Smokescreen's voice. Those reports had better be done.

"No way! Prowl's all ours tonight!" and with that, Sideswipe carefully picked him up and marched out of the Rec room and down the brightly colored and brightly lit hallway. Startled, Prowl clutched at his shoulder's and belatedly wrapped his legs around his waist. This position pressed against his round midsection rather uncomfortably, although the hand groping his aft was enjoyable. Prowl attempted to lean back, doorwings starting to shiver again.

"He's uncomfortable, you dolt," Sunstreaker grumbled as he stopped Sideswipe with a hand to his arm. With some careful maneuvering of his doorwings Prowl was transferred to Sunstreaker, who held him with an arm beneath his knees and the other gently placed between his wings.

"There. That better, your highness?" Sideswipe asked, patting his leg.

Prowl kept his face carefully straight, "Yes, peon."

Sideswipe looked astonished for a moment, before Sunstreaker rumbled with laughter, and then he smirked and said, "What's that make you Sunny, the Knight in Shining Armor?"

Sunstreaker's lips twisted and his eyes narrowed, so Prowl distracted him before he could decide whether to be angry or amused. The distraction came in the form of a kiss which quickly deepened.

Sunstreaker's muffled groan was echoed by Sideswipe, who pressed against Prowl's free side and demanded his own kiss when they broke off. Eventually Sunstreaker nudged Sideswipe away, only to claim another kiss for himself. Prowl began to lose track of who was kissing him as they continued switching back and forth. Lips caressed his neck and helm as he gently captured and sucked on a bottom lip.

"Hey, you mama-carrier," a voice from behind startled them. The twins tensed, readying to fight with their engines growling as they spun around. They relaxed, somewhat, when they saw that it was Swoop, stopped at a careful distance, but their engines continued grumbling.

"Him Red say you move before human see and have spark failure."

Sunstreaker snorted, spun around and began marching down the hall. Sideswipe followed with an irritated grumble. With swift and long strides the floor was quickly eaten up and within a few minutes they arrived at an unremarkable plain steel door, or at least unremarkable beyond the fact that it was painted a bright orange and was in a bright orange hallway. At a simple transmission from Prowl the door slid open, and with some more careful maneuvering of doorwings Sunstreaker and Prowl entered with Sideswipe close on his brother's heels.

"Finally got you all to ourselves," Sideswipe leered. Sunstreaker swayed Prowl out of reach of the red mech's grasping hands and strode confidently to the cushioned berth against the furthest wall. There he gently set Prowl down and, the end of his patience apparently reached, swooped down with hands and lips.

Frantically grasping but talented hands smoothed over his thighs and explored his chest, warm lips and a wet tongue licked and sucked and kissed down his neck and then up his legs. Behind him a warm presence suddenly pressed against his back and doorwings and a red hand forthrightly inserted itself between his thighs. Insistent fingers rubbed against his valve covering and thumbed at its edges, and Prowl willingly rocked back. With just a little more coaxing he opened his panel, and gave an encouraging hum. Red and yellow fingers fought to be the first to gain entrance and he shivered as their squirming rubbed against the edges of his valve. Prowl deliberately leaned heavily back on Sideswipe and Sunstreaker made a triumphant noise as he took advantage of his distraction to slip a finger inside Prowl's wet and warm valve.

Pleased, Prowl tilted his hips and spread his legs. Sunstreaker's optics brightened in arousal and he slipped another finger inside, pushing more insistently against the constricting walls. Prowl squirmed back then reached behind him and rearranged Sideswipe's arms and legs around him to his satisfaction. Sideswipe snorted, "Pushy." However his fingers were stroking comfortingly over his round midsection, so Prowl ignored his comment in favor of pushing forward as Sunstreaker added another finger.

Sunstreaker's engine rumbled in increasing volume, showcasing his growing arousal and impatience. With a frustrated noise he removed his fingers, gripped Prowl's hips and began insistently pushing inside. Behind him, Sideswipe rumbled as Prowl's valve, with its intricate interlinking parts shifted and trembled around the thick spike rapidly spreading it. Sunstreaker groaned and paused when he got near the end of the valve, where his fingers had not reached and the platelets were responding stiffly to the intrusion. He pulled out incrementally then thrust forward. Prowl winced and clasped onto his shoulders, preventing him from moving.

Sunstreaker's head snapped up to look, at him, then with a chagrinned expression began pulling back. Prowl gave an encouraging moan as the spike slid smoothly over slick sensors and platelets. Sunstreaker looked surprised, then pleased, by the noise, and with a little more confidence slowly slid back in. As the spike rocked and nudged deeper Prowl groaned happily and relaxed against Sideswipe's steady and solid form. Sunstreaker's fingers trembled where he grasped his hips, tremors that spread up his arms as his thrusts gained a steady pattern. Slowly the speed and strength of his movement increased, each thrust going a fraction faster, and nudging against Prowl's ceiling node a fraction harder.

Soon he was pushing Prowl against his brother with the force of his thrusts. Prowl fluttered and clenched his valve around him and Sunstreaker uttered a moan that descended into a growl. Sideswipe's engine revved as Sunstreaker's fingers tightened around Prowl's hips and pulled him to meet his thrusts. His valve spasmed as the slick spike slammed into his ceiling node with almost painful force. Sunstreaker's engine and voice roared as a sudden spurt of liquid rushed hot and tickling over Prowl's deeper nodes. With the wash of lubricant came a crackle of energy which Prowl's sensors dutifully collected and passed down a relay of wires and sensors to be collected and stored. Sunstreaker shuddered, grinding in hard, then slumped, head hanging down to rest against Prowl's chest. He gave another experimental thrust and Prowl moaned.

"You… haven't overloaded," Sunstreaker grunted.

Prowl smirked, "That's what your brother's for."

Sideswipe let out a loud whoop, "My turn now!" he cheered. He impatiently pushed at his brother, who growled and rolled his eyes, but carefully slipped his spike out and began shuffling back as Sideswipe pushed Prowl forward and coaxed him onto his hands and knees. Prowl paused to stroke his slick black and yellow spike. "I'll want this again soon." Sunstreaker's blue eyes flared as he jerked forward and clutched at Prowl's shoulders.

"Mine now!" Sideswipe growled, aggressively pushing his chest against Prowl's back, pressing him down. Prowl smoothly dropped to his elbows and rocked back into Sideswipe's hot spike. Sideswipe groaned, engine rumbling, and with a little searching pressed the tip of his spike into his wet valve.

Prowl arched and moaned happily as the spike smoothly slid in, slipping over fluttering platelets and brushing against lightly charged sensors. Sideswipe set a strong and satisfying, if somewhat rushed, pace. That was fine, Prowl knew that the signal was working just fine on arousing Sunstreaker again. He had not moved far and his spike was still in Prowl's view. The black spike glistened with oil, many of the yellow sections which Prowl had glimpsed before were streaked over with his shiny lubricant, and at the tip, already a small amount was seeping out again. He would be more than ready to take over again when Sideswipe was done.

Prowl shuddered and his valve clenched rhythmically on Sideswipe's own, nearly identical spike, wanting to feel another rush of fluid and charge spark on his valve walls. Sideswipe cried out, and thrust harshly and disjointedly, once, twice, and the third time Prowl got his wish.

Sideswipe shuddered against him "Mm. Feel good Prowl."

Sunstreaker snorted, then gently helped Prowl sit up, claiming a passionate kiss on the way. Sideswipe helped maneuver Prowl onto Sunstreaker's lap, letting out an echoed groan when the black and yellow spike slipped inside him again. His hands lingered on Prowl's hips rubbing over the gap where his thighs met his hips, eventually working down to between his legs where Sunstreaker was working his spike in and out.

The position was a little awkward, and Prowl's doorwings strained to keep his balance, even with Sunstreaker's strong hands wrapped around his waist as they slowly rose and lowered him. A curious hand began rubbing lightly at the edges of his valve and Prowl shuddered, crying out, "Sideswipe!"

Two engines growled, trapping him between their rumbling, and an emboldened finger began wriggling into the hot wet space spread by Sunstreaker's spike. Sunstreaker groaned, making an aborted thrust as the finger spread valve platelets and began rubbing in and out, stroking against Sunstreaker's spike and Prowl's fluttering valve.

Sunstreaker shifted, leaning back to allow Sideswipe better access and his spike pressed against the side of Prowl's quivering valve as eager fingers stretched the opposite side. This also put weight on Prowl's midsection, but he rode out the discomfort by concentrating on the sparks of energy arcing into his systems and the growling engines vibrating his plating.

With teasing yet efficient movements the fingers slowly increased until Prowl was stretched wide and loosely around the base of Sunstreaker's spike. Sunstreaker groaned, low and long and his fluid gushed up and then out Prowl's valve. Prowl's plates and circuits buzzed as the charge was rerouted.

Sideswipe grunted and then large hands grasped Prowl by the waist, carefully lifted him off Sunstreaker's spike and turned him around. Sunstreaker hissed as he slipped his spike back inside and Sideswipe's fingers wiggled in beside it. Gently they stretched and rubbed until Sunstreaker moaned softly. The clever fingers slipped out, but not before dancing along delicate sensors and teasing shifting platelets. A hot and wet spike nudged and then slowly slid alongside Sunstreaker's.

Prowl's valve trembled in minute shivers, stretched almost beyond it capacity as Sideswipe pressed deep inside. When he had reached as far as he could Sideswipe slowly moved back, rubbing against Sunstreaker's spike and Prowl's stretched valve. Slowly in and then out he moved until finally he began moving faster, moving Prowl more upright, thighs spead wide over he and Sunstreaker's legs, supported by their arms and bumpers. The Twins gradually settled into a gentle rocking and rising motion, their strong arms gently raising and lowering Prowl. Twice the rhythm faltered, the Twins bucking in tandem as they neared and then found their release.

Prowl settled against Sideswipe's smooth bumper, warm and content to feel his charge slowly rising with each overload. The sparkling and the mechanisms building its body efficiently collected and stored the energy released by the Twins, but some of it escaped into Prowl's circuits and paneling. Prowl's doorwings stretched luxuriously against Sunstreaker's chest, enjoying the sparks and current that transferred where they touched. Just a few more overloads and his charge would be enough for his own release. He looked forward to it even as he fully indulged in the closeness and the gentle rhythm.

Sunstreaker slipped a hand between Prowl's stomach and Sideswipe. Not pushing or scraping, simply… feeling. Prowl wondered if he could feel the heat and faint vibrations as keenly as he could. Probably not, but he kept his hand there even as his other one helped guide Prowl up and down.

A low chuckle rolled smoothly from near the door, accompanied with the whisper scrape of the door closing. Sideswipe jerked, his engine snarling in tandem with Sunstreaker's until he caught sight of him- Jazz. The roar sputtered, coughed, Sideswipe leaned back and Sunstreaker's hand scraped as he yanked it away.

Ignoring Sideswipe's distinctly nervous expression Prowl reached out to Jazz. Jazz shivered when the current flowed from Prowl's hand into his.

"Started without me," Jazz said, amused.

"Your fault."

"Ah know," Jazz tilted his head to regard Prowl's round middle with a found smile, "Ya've grown."

"Unlikely. The difference is nearly indistinguishable from day to day, let alone half a day."

"Nah, ah can tell."

Exasperated, Prowl leaned up for a kiss. Jazz obliged him with a soft, warm caress that Prowl hummed into happily as he reached behind himself and pulled Sunstreaker's arm back around him.

"Heh. Should have realized you would be showing up, Jazz." Sideswipe said, leaning back in and lightly thrusting into Prowl.

"Can't have you two hogging all the fun." Jazz dropped to his knees and moaned, "You look delicious, Prowler."

"Mm Jazz…" he hissed. With more urgency he began grinding himself down into Sunstreaker and Sideswipe.

"Needed someone to fill ya up didn't ya? So hot between them, Prowler," Jazz's voice lowered, rasping gently over Prowl's doorwings and audials. "Just look at ya, spread so wide, lovin it."

Sunstreaker snorted, "Apparently we should have tried some dirty talk."

"You like it when Jazz tells you what you look like? Like it as much as our spikes deep inside, stretching you?" Sideswipe asked roughly, grunting with each thrust.

Jazz snorted, "Nah, Sides, let the master work his magic." Somehow he managed to say it so that every word dripped sin and Prowl groaned. "Every day, ya can' wait for this to happen, huh Prowler. Can't wait to be filled and taken over and over. Ya could do this for hours, even without ya baby bump, and ya'd love every minute of it. So sexy like this, makes me want ta jump over ya desk an lay ya down every time ah come into yer office."

Sunstreaker moaned loudly and began thrusting erratically.

"Ya'd like ta see Prowler bent over his desk, wouldn cha Sunny? Legs spread and valve dripping so pretty. Could come just thinkin' bout it, couldn cha Sunny."

With a loud cry Sunstreaker grabbed Prowl's hips and pulled down, grinding hard against his top sensory nodes as his energy and fluid shot into Prowl's systems. Sideswipe jerked and shuddered, lending his own release and Prowl whimpered as his charge shot up.

"Jazz, please." He reached for him and gently Jazz lifted him up off of Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, who slumped down in a tangled mess of limbs and fluid. Jazz shoved and pushed at them until there was enough room on the berth for Prowl to lay down, then he trailed soft kisses down from Prowl's neck, lingering over his chest plates to whisper something to the sparkling spinning and pulsing happily there.

Moving up again Jazz said softly, "Love ya both. Need you every day. Want ta take care of ya and love ya." He reached down and thumbed at the edge of his valve, and Prowl whimpered. "Ah got ya Prowler."

With fluid movements and a smile, Jazz gently slipped his spike inside and Prowl shuddered at how perfect it felt. Jazz hummed a soft melody and mouthed gently at his bumper before he began moving in a steady tempo. Prowl moved with him, lifting up his hips to meet him, then the liquids inside him spilling out as Jazz pulled out and Prowl moved away.

Jazz's force built slowly, steadily, but the rhythm remained the same even as the pressure rocked Prowl back and forth on the berth. No longer moving, Prowl arched so that every thrust his ceiling node and he shuddered with intense pleasure.

Jazz's overload hit him the same as the others, with a wash of energy and warmth that caused the sparkling's systems to whirr with electricity. This time, however, the escaped energy teetered his systems onto the edge of overload and Prowl mewled and writhed, hips desperately pushing into Jazz, arms thrashing and hands grasping, legs curling and stretching. Jazz grunted, and with a bright laugh urgently thrust, slamming into Prowl's clenching valve. It took eons/seconds, then Jazz released his energy and Prowl cried out with rapture/relief as it filled his spark and body, overflowing with ecstasy/release.

Four mechs lay slumped on a large berth, half conscious and overheated. One chuckled, "Only two overloads, Prowler? You guys sure filled him up quick."

The other black and white mech grumbled and groggily pushed and prodded the other mechs until they were arranged to his satisfaction and then lay down between them. The small life attached to him settled down, putting all the energy it had just received to work as a soft lullaby was sung to it.

.

.

.

.

In the morning Prowl grumbled as he woke up with cold doorwings and an empty valve. Luckily Jazz had already rearranged the Twins' shifts so they wasted no time warming him up again.

.


End file.
